Passionate
by DeathGiver
Summary: A girl ends up in her favorite Tv show and meets InuYasha bt then fnds out that not InuYasha isthere but Sesshoumaru too.....
1. Chapter 1

Passionate  
  
An Inu-Yasha Fan-Fiction by Chelsea McLelland  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I yawned as I sat in class, it just gets more boring everyday. Brittany sat reading a book next to me pretending to read and listen to the U.S. history teacher. I laughed in my head at her actions and started to doodle on a piece of paper.  
  
(AN: YA! YA! I know, but this is my first story where I'm the main character, I think its fair, it is my book isn't it.)  
  
I looked at the drawing of Sesshoumaru and smiled, I love drawing him and being the great artist I am, it looked just like him. I giggled at myself.  
  
"Hey, be quiet back there!" the teacher scolded and I stopped my laugh. When the bell rang I showed Brittany and Kaylee, my friends the Drawing.  
  
They rolled they're eyes at me, "Chelsea your obsessed." I laughed at the line I heard a million times before.  
  
"Ya, maybe, but I'm not ashamed, Sessy is Awesome!" I said.  
  
"No that's Miroku." Brittany said.  
  
"No contest there!" I laughed at her.  
  
"Hey!" She countered.  
  
I sat on the bus and listened to the nearby idiots on the other side of the back of the bus talk about gross perverted things. I like to sit in the way back of the bus to be apart from the chit-chat and take breather at the end of the day. When we reached the bus stop I got off and as I always did told them I couldn't hang out. That my mom wants me home or I get busted, which is true mind you but I guess I have other reasons to. On my way home I looked to the sky and thought about my sword practices this after noon and how I really didn't feel up to it. I sighed looking back in front of me, I hated training myself to handle one but I suppose.it will be worth it. I stopped walking, something didn't seem right.  
  
When I got home I slid though the rest of the day and next morning when everyone was out of the house I went to my secret spot. It was back in the woods of my neighborhood that has a swing and a small stream. I stood by the stream and watched the fish swim. I swung and felt the feeling that something was wrong come back to me. I put my backpack on and swung some more until I couldn't stop the swing and I went flying off! When I landed and sat rubbing my head in pain, I opened my eyes. Oh, Kami! Toto- I don't think were in Kansas any more.  
  
(AN: Ok ok I know why couldn't she think of something better, well, live with it! I couldn't very well say I jumped of the roof and end up in ancient Japan now could I!?)  
  
I stood up; I think I'm lost. Turning I saw a swing swaying back and forth. I was confused.  
  
"I think I deserve the jewel shard!" I almost fainted did I just hear Inu Yasha's voice? I slowly turned. There before me, about 10 yards away, walking down the road was Inu Yasha. Not only him but everyone else as well! I fell to my knees and pinched my arm, I had to be dreaming. "ow." Sniffing I thought 'I didn't know I pinched so hard.' Inu Yasha noticed.  
  
"Who are you?!" I sat there still to out there to answer. "Well why don't you answer?!" I didn't move. "Hey I-"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagoma yelled. "Sorry, hey you don't look like you're from around here," I shook my head and looked at Inu Yasha who was pouting. "Are you lost?" I nodded and thought 'Ya very lost but not the way you think.' "Inu Yasha will help!" She pointed out.  
  
"I'll what?!" Miroku sighed at Inu Yasha's temper.  
  
"There they go again." Shippo said, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on! Help the needy!" Kagoma said.  
  
"Ah? Hello?" They stopped yelling and looked to me. "I really don't think you can help but thanks anyway."  
  
"Non-since." Kagoma said.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with her." Inu Yasha whispered under his breath.  
  
"Hey!" Sighing heavily I stood, all too the fighting.  
  
"I have an idea I'll just go with you for a while." I said.  
  
"NO way! Once you start coming along we'll never get rid of you!"  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
"Guys!" They stopped and I gave off a puff of frustration. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not. Besides if you don't let me then I could convince you to let me come. I wouldn't be in the way." "Why don't I believe you?" Inu Yasha spat. I smiled and then felt my teeth. I screamed, "What?"  
  
"Nothing.nothing." Why didn't I have braces? Oh well, I put my hands behind my head as we started walking. I knew I would have to get a sword if I was to be of any use to them in battle and I'd hate that. We reached a village and I heard Miroku cough on purpose. " I detect a black cloud over that mansion." He pointed a finger. I laughed and Inu Yasha mumbled something under his breath. "What's so funny?" Miroku asked. I giggled again.  
  
"Because there isn't one!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Now, now, haven't we been though this before."  
  
Later that the inn while Inu Yasha slept in a tree outside and everyone else slept on futons, I pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing. And who else, Sesshoumaru! I drew his face and was just getting t his armor when I heard Inu Yasha's voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" I hollered hiding the drawing under my arm.  
  
"I think you are doing something!" He grabbed the drawing once he noticed and gasped. "This is Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled softly.  
  
He grabbed my collar; "Give me one good reason not to rip you to shreds!"  
  
"Because I only was drawing Sesshoumaru because I like his figure and I think he's cute." Inu Yasha let go of me and fell back in laughter.  
  
"CUTE!?" He cracked. I watched with interest at his horrendous laugh attack. "He's cute?!"  
  
"Yup." I said happily. I hoped he would know that Sesshoumaru never would let anyone call him cute and live and that I couldn't be with him in any way. I think he knew that the moment I had said it.  
  
"What's going on here Inu Yasha?" Sango asked and the other followed behind her into the room. They saw Inu Yasha laughing and were wondering what happened to make him have such a need. "That's something you don't see every day."  
  
"I thought the same thing." I said as Inu Yasha slowly stopped laughing.  
  
"Wait did you say you liked his figure?" I blushed but whipped it away quickly. He didn't notice; I was glad, I didn't think it would help for him to know I had a crush on his brother. Well, my friends can't use the excuse 'he's just a cartoon' anymore. I looked at my hands and smiled, dude I'm a cartoon.. this is so cool. Then I remembered the question.  
  
"To avoid anther laugh attack I will not be answering that question." I said calmly. He laughed only for a moment then stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"He's here." Shippo, at Inu Yasha's words hid behind Kagoma and I just wondered whom Inu Yasha meant. I stood and brushed the dirt off my jeans.  
  
"Who?" I whispered to Kagoma.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! He's here for the Tetsusaiga again."  
  
"What?! Again?! Kami isn't this like the forth time he's tried?!" I screamed lowly.  
  
"Yeah it is." I frowned.  
  
"You think he would have given up by now."  
  
"I know." Kagoma agreed. I saw Sesshoumaru land about 20 yards in front of Inu Yasha. I blushed, turning away. He was cuter than ever in real life! I tried to look back but voted against it then I realized. Inu Yasha still had my picture! I turned around and did a very daring stunt. I walked to Inu Yasha grabbed my picture and pinched one of his ears. After that returning to Kagoma's side.  
  
"What was that for?" I smiled as he rubbed his ear after a painful yelp.  
  
"You had my picture, besides don't you have more important matters to attend to." I said seriously, waving a hand to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I see you've picked up anther woman to travel with you Inu Yasha."  
  
"Ah-yes it is a joy to have woman at my side." Miroku grabbed Kagoma and Sango with one arm each. Sango got free and whacked Miroku across the head and Kagoma half laughed with no amusement.  
  
"Please." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"You mean you don't like us!" Shippo said. At first I didn't answer.  
  
"At least someone in your group is at least a little since able, but enough of this! Inu Yasha will you hand the Tetsusaiga or will I have to force it from your hands." Sesshoumaru said. "You'll never get the Tetsusaiga! Not while I'm its owner!"  
  
"So be it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"What's your name again?" Miroku said.  
"I've told you at least 7 times already." I whispered. Miroku put a hand to his mouth.  
  
"That many."  
  
"Not funny." I muttered.  
  
"Miroku hush." Sango scolded. "Now what is your name?"  
  
"Chelsea, don't ask again." Miroku gave a sigh and we turned our attention to the tense silence between Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. The wind blew the two brothers hair and it swayed across their faces. A smile crossed my face as their hair fell to their sides and the battle began. Sesshoumaru flew at Inu Yasha and not being the fastest or smartest guy in the world Inu Yasha got hit slightly by Sesshoumaru's poisonous nails. Inu Yasha then pulled the Tetsusaiga lunging at Sesshoumaru with it; Sesshoumaru dodged it easily and then again.  
  
"Come on Inu Yasha!" Kagoma cheered.  
  
"Ya you can do it!" Shippo called. I remained silent knowing if I started cheering it wouldn't be for Inu Yasha. I just watched while the rest of them cheered Inu Yasha on from the mansions wooden planks, sitting there Shippo nudged me. "Come on cheer for Inu Yasha." He whispered.  
  
"Ah, *cough, *cough, my voice isn't what it used to be."  
  
"So that's why you've been whispering a lot." Shippo said.  
  
"Yeah, that's it kid." I mumbled sarcastically. The battle heated up and it looked in Sesshoumaru's favor. By then we had moved the battleground outside the city. I stood next to Kagoma and Shippo with Miroku and Sango behind us. Inside me I felt the need to pull out my pencil and paper to draw Sesshoumaru so I did. I mean it's not everyday you get a real life model, right? I sat and pulled my drawing I had been doing and drew. At first no one noticed but then Shippo sat on my shoulder and watched in amazement. I had gone from drawing cartoons to drawing real life.  
  
"Wow, that good." Kagoma leaned look at it, "It looks just like him." She said looking to Sesshoumaru than to my drawing. Soon they all were looking at my art.  
  
"Hey hello?" The battle is over here!" Inu Yasha said throwing his attention off for Sesshoumaru to hit him down. Sesshoumaru glanced in our direction after hitting him. I glanced up at his golden eyes and then back to the paper. Sesshoumaru turned to us and walked about two steps before Inu Yasha attacked him. "Don't go near them."  
  
"I will go where I please!" He threw him off and jumped behind us. The others ran but I being stupid and totally unaware of the current situation sat there drawing. I watched Sesshoumaru put his hand on my pencil and burn it with his nails. He pushed my hand aside and the drawing of him. In the picture he was standing on a cliff with Jaken at his side, his eyes became wide with the third being in the picture. It was Rin; knelling beside the art he took it from my hands and stood, looking at it for a while. It made me wonder about what he saw in the drawing. May be he was worried for Rin or something.  
  
"Hey what's going on over there!?" Inu Yasha screamed angrily.  
  
"Hush Mutt!" I said to him.  
  
"MUTT!" His fists clenched. "Did you just call me MUTT?! I-"  
  
"Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Be silent." He said and descended into the nearby forest. I gave a yelp.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagoma asked coming next to me.  
  
"He took my drawing!" I sighed, "Oh the curse of being an artist."  
  
"Well at least he left." Inu Yasha came next me. "Why did you call me 'mutt'?" I coughed slightly and stood.  
  
"I think we all need to get some rest.' I said.  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" He shouted.  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha." Kagoma said waving her hands.  
  
"I believe you answered your own question by your actions." I said walking past him to go get my backpack.  
  
The next morning we walked along the grass going to the next town in search of the shards.  
  
"Hey Chelsea?" Kagoma said.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered.  
  
"Well I was wondering are you from this time?" I stopped walking. The group looked back to me.  
  
"No I'm not from this time."  
  
"What?!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Well were the clothes, backpack, and the pencil not to mention paper a little way of knowing."  
  
"How did you get here?" Kagoma asked.  
  
"I don't know how I got here, I was just swinging and then I fell off. I opened my eyes and ta-da I'm here." I said walking again.  
  
"And I thought the well was the- I since a jewel shard." Kagoma stated.  
  
"Huh?" we all said together dumb founded even though we all should be used to this. Even me!  
  
"Where?!" Inu Yasha demanded then sniffed the air. "Great!"  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" Sango asked him as if we already didn't know.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." I whispered to myself remembering my lost art. I didn't like to even let people to hold my art nonetheless steal it. I turned to Inu Yasha who whispered a different name.  
  
"Naraku." 


End file.
